


Leathermouth

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: FTM Frank Iero, First Meetings, LeATHERMØUTH Era Frank Iero, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Trans Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank found out he liked guys at age 8, when he told his mom he wanted to kiss Paul.  He found out he was transgender at 11, when he realised that growing breasts and getting periods was the opposite of what he wanted. He didnt want to wear dresses or have long hair. He told his mother at 12, and She would laugh and shrug it off, but it never went away. Besides giving random blowjobs to men in clubs, that was it. Until Gerard way added him on facebook one day, expressing his love for Franks band. Short fluffy one shot.





	Leathermouth

I raised an eyebrow at the friend request, biting my lip as I clicked onto the profile. Gerard Way from the UK. Who the fuck was Gerard Way? I clicked through some of his photos but didnt reconize him at all. I clicked accept anyway, shrugging and picking up my guitar. I played a few songs as I relaxed from the stressful day. I own my own Tattoo studio, about a 5 minute drive for here. I opened it at 24, so three years ago now. We got good business which was good. My phone pinged and i lifted it. _Gerard Way has sent you a message._

_"Hey there. Just wanted to pop by and say thank you. Leathermouth is incrediable and saves me from my thoughts. Love to see you play sometime, any plans for europe?"_

i gasped quietly, LeATHERMØUTH was my band, and although we did have an album, it wasnt wide known. Or so i thought. 

_**Hey there, Gerard.** _

_**Thank you for the support! How did you hear of us? You're a long way from jersey. Glad I could help. No plans as of yet, not enough demand. Sorry man.** _

I put down my phone to get up to grab my cigarettes, lighting one before sighing and turning on the TV. I settled on the new before I sat down again, glancing at Gerards reply.

_New jersey has the best music. From there originally so I keep tabs. Thanks for the reply! You address yourself as a Faggot alot at gigs, just wondering why?_

**_Gerard, I do not mean it in a bad way. I'm the pretty boy of the group, its just what I do. I do not see Faggot as an insult to myself or anyone else, after all its just a word. Hope that cleares that up. New Jersey does have the best music, it is the best place after all. Thanks for showing us support overthere man._ **

_Thats okay, just thought maybe it was an indirect insult to the gay community. No problem._

**_No homophobia here dude._ **

Gerard didnt reply after that, and i glanced at the clock before getting up to change. I met the guys at the venue, carrying in my amp.

"Homophobia is gay?"Shaun read my tshirt and i shrugged 

"Long story"i hummed before moving to put my amp on the stage. The crowd screamed and I waved, grinning out at them before the Guys joined me. I held up a finger to them before the crowd, calming the screams.

"So today I talked to a guy from the UK who loved us, can you fuckers believe that? This ones for you, G.W"i called out. The gig went quicklg before I was back in my apartment, huddled with a tea and honey, nursing my throat. When i woke up, I had a message from Gerard.

_Caught the gig on youtube. Dig the tshirt. Screamed like a girl._

**_Screaming like a girl is totally approriate. Glad you enjoyed the show dude._ **

It was a week later that Gerard text again.

_Totally personal, no one else to talk to. Free feel to say no, or dont reply but I need a rant. Ive spent weeks putting together a draft for work, weeks! And my boss turned around today and shoved it in the shredder. Man did i want to knock the motherfucker out. This is why i love your band, you fuckers are just as angry as all of us. Fuck the world._

_**What a dickhead. You should have punched him in the face. What do you work as? Shit yeah, grab some vodka and our album, rock the fuck out until the anger goes.** _

_I'm an artist. Comic book artist mainly. Ever heard of the umbrella academy? Thats mine. No vodka for me, im an alcoholic but fuck days like today im a minute from snapping. Fuck._

I glanced over at the novels lined up on my book case before sucking in a breath.

_**totally my turn to fangirl. How did i not realise. I own your books man youre super fucking talented. Shit. Dont drink. You want to skype maybe? Totally not because i want to know what happens in the next book haha.** _

It was an hour before I got a reply from him

_@gway56 i should be online in 10 minutes. Ill tell you if you sing for me._

I signed into skype, adding the name before sending a message to call when hes ready. It was 20 minutes later that he called and my breath got caught in my throat 

"Frank iero man! Shit!"he grinned and i smiled 

"Hi"i waved slightly, looking at his shoulder length fluffy hair. He was in a white shirt and a waist coat, along with a black tie.

"Shit man this is so cool! Youre Frank Iero!"

I laughed and nodded, pushing my hair back from my face 

"Fuck yeah I am. Youre Gerard Way, tell me what happens man cmon"i said and he laughed, nodding and setting in to explain. I relaxed back watching his talk with his hands moving quickly before i heard a door open 

"Mr. Way? Youre 1 o clock is here"

He glanced at the laptop

"5 minutes, please"he said and the door shut again 

"I forgot i had a meeting man, and im onlg half way through! What times it there?"

"Late as fuck"

He whined 

"Call me when you wake up if youve nothing to do, ill finish and you owe me singing!"

"Sounds good man. Enjoy your day"

"Night, Frank"he grinned before the screen cuf out. I groaned and rolled over. I phoned Gerard the next morning while I was in the kitchen, and he answered looking exhausted

"Hey man. Rough day?"

"Ugh yes. My boss is an asshole and just wont get out of my ass yaknow?"

I hummed and nodded 

"Sounds like a dickhead"i said, taking a mouthful of coffes 

"Totally fucking is. Anyway, i was promised singing"

"What do you want to hear?"i hummed and he grinned 

"Anything new?"

"Im working on some songs, but its different. Its less screaming and more actual singing, you know?"

"Can i hear?"he grinned at me 

"Uh sure. Ill get my guitar"

I got up to grab my accustic, standing infront of the laptop. I started strumming slightly 

"1 2 3"i whispered before i kicked into a song called Remedy. When i was done, i opened my eyes to look at the laptop, Gerard was staring, mouth slightly opened 

"That was beautiful"he whispered and i grinned 

"Yeah? Dont i sound dumb?"

"Fuck no. Didnt know you could actually sing"he said and i laughed, shrugging 

"Yeah, screaming is better though" 

He smiled softly 

"Okay so as i was saying earlier-"he started describing what happened next in his comic, gesturing with his hands and smoking through thres cigarettes before i gasped at the ending, making him grin.

"So like thats as far as i got"he blushed 

"Dude..dude"i said and he laughed, i got up to refill my mug before sitting down again 

"Dude"i breathed and he laighed loudly, grinning.

"You like it?"he smiled 

"Dude"i said before grinnning

"Fucking ace! I love it!" 

"Good"he smiled as i lit a cigarette 

"So Gerard Way, other than comics, who the fuck are you?'i grinned and he shrugged 

"I am the son of Donna Way, the brother of Mikey way"he said and i snorted 

"I love its your family yoy describe yourself as"

He grinned softly and shrugged. Me and Gerard talked everyday, skyping atleast 4 times a week for the next two months. Today i was out, celebrating Shauns birthday.

"Happy birthday to you!"we all sang before he blew out the flaming shot, sinking it straight after with a grin. 

"Woop!"i shouted. By the time i wandered home it was 3 am, and i sat on my bed, drunk as shit to call Gerard. He answered after a few rings, on his phone becayse of the shaky angle. He had earphones in and looked to be in a grocery store 

"Whats up, Frank?"he hummed

"Gerard i gotta tell you something"i said and he hummed

"Going for a smoke mikeyway"he said 

"Okay"i heard Mikey reply before gerard was outside, lighting a cigarette 

"Whats up Frank?"

"I think im in love with you" i slurred and his eyes widened 

"Gonna puke shit"i slammed my laptop closed before running to the bathroom to throw up. I woke up next to the toilet and groaned, laying my head onto the cold tile before getting up and undressing, slipping into the shower. The water felt nice as i moved to sit down, not having the energy to stand. Flashbacks happened everytime i close my eyes 

"Love you" and gerards wide eyes came into my mind before i groaned 

"Fucking shit"

I showered slowly before going into my bedroom, getting dressed in a baggy hoodie and boxers. I opened my laptop to 3 miss calls and 2 messages.

_call me asap_

_Frank? You didnt like choke on your sick and die did you?_

**_im living. Barely._** I text back, lifting my laptop to go into the kitchen. It started ringing as i made a coffee and i groaned clicking the answer button

"Man i thought you died or something"

"Feels like it"i rubbed my eyes before grabbing the mug and sitrinf down 

"How much did you drink?"he laughed and i shrugged

"Alot"i whispered and he snorted, he had his earphones in again and was in a car 

"You driving?"i asked and he hummed 

"Your in a holder, dont worry but i better take out the earphones"

He pulled them out 

"So youre on speaker and Mikeys here"

"It really is Frank Iero i thought you wefe insane! Hi big fan!" A face popped into view 

"Hey"i smiled before gerard pulled in

"Get the fuck out, Mikeyway. Tell Ray i love him and didnt mean to kidnap you"

"Hes gonna be pissed G, worst brother in law ever"Mikey said and the car door shut. He pulled out again 

"Do you remember what you said to me?"he asked, his eyes glancing at the camera for a split second. I whined and covered my face 

"Yes"I admitted and he hummed 

"Was it true?"

"Gerard theres shit you dont know about me okay, like weather it was true or not it doesnt matter"i said and he frowned, sucking on his lip as he turned the wheel. I heard the car engine turn off before he lit a cigarette 

"What are you hiding?"he hummed and i frowned 

"Something that really matters"

"Did you kill a guy or something?"he asked and i shook my head 

"Im a vegetarian dude"

He snorted

"Do you love me?"he asked, looking at tge camera. He looked nervous and i hid my face in my hands 

"Im starting too"i said and he sucked in a breath 

"Me too"he admitted quietly and i took my hands away to stare at him

"No G shit no"i whispered and he frowned 

"Listen to me, youre gay as hell, it wouldnt work out"

He raised an eyebrow 

"Shit okay i did not mean that as an insult! Im to hungover for this, fuck"i whispered and he sighed 

"Frank, what are you hiding? What matters so much that i shouldnt share your feelings?"

"I have a fucking vagina okay?"i snapped befode my heart dropped into my stomach. He looked shocked, wide eyes and an open mouth. I slammed the laptop shut, tears coming out of my eyes before i grabbed a bottle of alcohol, opening it to pour into my coffee. I sniffed and ignored the laptop pinging, sitting on the couch and turning on the music as loud as i could. I ignored my laptop and phone for two weeks, until a package came to work. I frowned and opened it quickly, revealing a pile of pages titled "the umbrella academy". I sucked in a breath and grabbed the note on top of it, opening it quickly.

_hey asshole, i do not give a shit whats down your pants. Stop ignoring me it cost me like 50 bucks to get this there within 3 days. I miss you like crazy. Call me. Please. Love you. Gerard xx._

i grinned and gripped onto the sheet before finishing my work day. By the time i got home, my phone and laptop were dead ofcourse so i plugged my laptop in. Once it started i searched for Gerards name, ignoring the missed calls and messages from him and clicking ring. It rang twice before it puck up, he held a finger up to his lips 

"Mom, mom! I said yes okay"he said and i coukd hear a woman talking

"Yes mom, i will totally cut my hair. You can do it. Gonna smoke alright?"

"Youre right im cutting it!"a woman laughed before gerard rolled his eyss walking to a door before his camera went bright with the sun. He adjusted it to look at his face

"You fucking asshole"

"I thought youd hate me okay?"

"I was shocked! You just shouted it out and i didnt know how to react! You gave me like less than a second!"

"Ive never told any guy it before, okay? Like you know me as Frank from a scremo band! Not Frank, whi was born a woman and biologically still is one! And youre gay!"

"And youre Frank Iero"he said and i snorted 

"And im a fucking fan girl alright? And i loce you, like shit these past 2 weeks really kicked that into over drive. I was about to get an old friend to drive from New York to hunt you down! I only knew you were alive by gig videos"

I laughed and shrugged 

"Okay yes i reacted wrong but id thought id go online to "hey, frank iero is a woman""

He frowned 

"I wouldnt out you"

"I got anxiety man, shit"i breathed and he snorted 

"Listen, i cant really talk right now but uh come visit me"

I stared at the screen

"I cant leave work right now and fuck i need to meet you, okay? Ill pay your flights, just come here please"he said and i gasped 

"Okay"i whispered and he grinned 

"Yes! Send my all your details and passport number. Ill book it from a month from now?"

"Okay"i said and he grinned 

"Yes! Send me the details and ill call you tonight for me, okay?"

I nodded and grinned 

"Bys frankie"he smiled softly before hanging up. The weeks past quickly before i was boarding a plane, knowing i couldnt wear my binder for that long made me nervous as hell, because i wouldnt have a chance to put it on before seeing him. Instead i wore a baggy black hoodie. I glanced at my ticket before putting my bag in the overhead compartment and sitting down on the isle seat. It was 1 am, so i curled up and tried to get some sleep. When i woke up, we were in the air 

"Have we left yet?"i whispered to the woman who chuckled 

"Were here sweetie. You slept the whole flight"

My stomach jumped 

"Now we can start unboarding, one at a gims please"the girl smiled and i got up to grab my bag. By the time i got to the main building i looked around, frowning when i didnt see Gerard. I seen Mikey first and i grinned. Gerard was leaning against the wall and the minute his eyes locked on me he grinned, i abandoned my bag, not even giving a fuck before i was in his arms, gripping on tight to his neck. I buried my face in it 

"Holy shit youre here"he whispered, his arms tight around my waist 

"Hello to you too Frank. Ill get your bag"

I snorted at mikey, gripping on tighter until gerard laughed, wraping his arms under my ass to lift me up. I laughed 

"You asshole im not that short!"i grinned down at him, pushig his hair out of his face

"Like 5 foot"he whispered and i leaned down to kiss him, bringing my hand to his chin. 

"Ew gross man"i pulled away and grinned at Mikey before gerard put me down 

"Hey mikeyway"i grinned, hugging him

"Hey man, you know your gonna sign my album right?"

"Right"i giggled

"Im dying for a smoke, shit"i whispered before taking my bag. 

"Its so weird youre here, jesus"Gerard whispered 

"You booked the flights, you think i wouldnt turn up?"

He blushed and shrugged 

"How was the flight Frank?"Mikey said

"Slept like a baby man"i grinned before smiling at the open air as we walked outside 

"Cold"

Gerard snorted and lit a cigarette, passing me it. I sighed happily, taking a long drag 

"Ill see you guys later"Mikey hummed 

"Thanks for waiting with me"Gerard hummed and mikey waved 

"Youre here"he whispered and i grinned 

"Im here, G"i whispered, leaning up to kiss him softly. 

"Youre even more gorgeous in person"he whispered and i blushed

"Look at you, charmer"

He chuckled and shrugged

"Okay come on, its gonna take me ages to find my car"

I snorted and followed, 10 minutds later i was climbing into the frinf seat, putting my belt on

"So like Mikeys husband wants to meet you? So i said maybe tonight or tomorrow?"he said

"Sounds good, gee"i nodded and he grinndd, pulling out 

"Were like an hour away from mine, you hungry?"

"Ugh yes"i said and he hummed, pulling into burger king drive threw. After i devored my food (and some of Gerards). I curled up into the chair, falling asleep in seconds. When i woke up I was on Gerards bed while he sat typing next to me

"How long was i out?"i whispered, throwing my arm over his waist 

"2 hours"he whispered and i hummed

"Whatcha doing?"

"Editing Frankie"he hummed and whined when i took the laptop, setting it on the floor

"I need to do that"he pouted

"I need to do this"i whispered, crawling into his lap to kiss him. It took him a minute before his hands were pushing up ny top and i giggled, letting him pull it over my head before kissing him again. Within minutes we were both to our boxers, we had shifted so Gerard was on top of me, the blankets around his shoulders as he moved to kiss my jaw and neck 

"Going to be honest, im a virgin, like completely"i whispered and he hummed, mouthing at my chest before sliding his hot mouth onto my nipple. I moaned loudly and thread my hand threw his hair. He sucked and licked for a minute before moving down to bite at my stomach, making me moan and buck my hips up. He tugged down my boxers to my knee, biting on my upper thigh befkre pulling them off completely, he moved between them, spreading them open before licking my vagina lips. I spread wider and he moaned, licking quick circles on my clit making my back arch. He moved a strong arm to hold my hips down, sucking and licking before sliding a finger in. I whined and pushed against him before he moaned, sending vibrations throigj my body. He added another finger, pushing in fast and hard before i was crying out, gripping on his hair as i came. He licked my thigh again, before pressing soft kisses on my stomach befofe i grabbed him, pulling him up so i could kiss him. I turned us round, moaning before pulling back to suck a deep purple bruise onto his shoulder. I moved down to his boxers, moaning as i freed him. He was aching and leaking and his cock twitched when i moved my hand over to it. He moaned quietly before i slid down his length, making him gasp out as i deep throated him. I started moving quickly before he whined 

"Gonna cum"he moaned out before he was filling my mouth, i swallowed it down, sucking him throigh it before climbing up to kiss him softly. I rolled off him, pulling the blankets up over my chest and he moaned quietly, turning to lay his head on my shoulder

"I slept with Frank iero"

I started laughing and he grinned

"Such a fangirl man, shit"i whispered and he hummed, kissing my jaw

"I love you"he whispered

"I love you"i whispered back, threading my hand through his hair. He kissed my nose making me grin.

"Okay, i gotta finish my work then were gonna meet Mikey and Ray in a bar okay?"

"A bar?"i whispered 

"Yeah, good music"he hummed and i nodded

"Im gonna shower, ok?"i whispered and he nodded

"Sure babe"

I sat up and grabbed his tshirt from earliar, pulling it on and getting up

"I love how its so long on you oh my god"he said and i shot his the finger 

"Look at you, oh my god"he said and i laughed, grinning at him 

"Stay there"he grabbed his phone and i looked at my nose, crossing my eyes as he snorted

"Asshole"he laughed and i grinned, going in to shower. By the time I was done, i pulled on the tshirt again, going out to kneel at my bag to unzip it. I pulled out boxers and jeans, pulling them up quicky before pulling of the tshirt to pull on my binder and tshirt

"Oh fuck did i miss naked Frank?"gerard whined coming into the room with two muga. I snorted 

"Yeah sadly, thank you"i took the coffee and grinned. He kissed my forehead 

"Nearly done okay? You look hot"

I snorted and brushed my hair before turning on his hair dryer. It was dry within minuyes and i sat down to light a cigarette, blowing the smoke into G face as i laughed.

"Hey gorgeous"i whispered and he grinned 

"Frank iero is in my bed"

"Stop saying my name like that"i snorted and he blushed, shrugging. 10 minutes later he set his laptop down and i swung my leg over his waist, putting my mug down

"I hopw you dont mind PDA becausw fuck i am not keeping my hands off you"i whispered before kissing him, he ran his fingers down my hips to grip at my ass and i giggled

"We gotta go"he whispered and i hummed

"When we come home?"i started, moving to kiss his neck. He hummed softly

"Youre going to fuck me, okay?"

He moaned

"You cant just say that"he whined and i giggled, climbing off his lap to stand up

"We gotta go"i winked. The drive to the club was short and he lead me in, gripping onto my hand tightly befire slidding into a booth. Ray squealed quietly, turning to mikey to slap his hand

"Yeah the frank iero thing kinda wore of me when i seen them make out"Mikey snorted, pushing a beer my way

"Thanks man. Nice to meet you Ray"

"You too. Big fan. Marry Gerard?"

I snorted

"We'll see, whos playing?"i whispered. The next two weeks flew by, until i was standing in the airport, tears in my eyes as i gripped onto him. He kissed my cheeks then forehead before finally my lips.

"I love you"i whined and he sniffed, nodding

"Love you baby. Ill see you real soon okay?"

I shook my head, wiping my eyes

"I cant leave, G i cant"i cried

"You have to. You own a business and a band and an apartment! Go frankie"he whispered, wiping his eyes before putting mg bag on the belt to get scanned. He kissed me deeply

"Sir, thefes a que"

I pulled back and nodded,  wiping my eyes as i watched Gerard leave. Weeks passed slowly as Gerard became more distant until he stopped replying randomly. I wiped down the tattoo chair, 

"You got space?"

I turned to frown at Mikey, setting down the spirits and rag to hug him

"The fuck you doing here?"

"Some fucker packed up his entire life and move home and his baby brother decided to follow"Gerards voice filled my ears 

"No"i whispered staring at him, he grinned and nodded

"Yes"he whispered before i was crying, going into his open arms and hugging him tightly 

"Ray followed too, but he cant find a parking space"Mikey snorted 

"All for me?"i sniffed 

"All for you baby boy"Gerard breathed out and i gripped onto him, kissing him deep and crying against his cheek 

"You guys are insane"i whispered 

"Hey, youre frank iero"

I cracked up, laughing into Gerards shoulder before relaxing, closing my eyes and breathing in the scent of home for the first time in months.


End file.
